


When Soulmates Meet

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShuAnn Week, ShuAnn Week 2k19, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Day:1 MeetingSmall Soulmates AUWhen Ann hears a noise in her neighbors apartment and goes to investigate.





	When Soulmates Meet

The mark of your soulmate was something that everyone had coveted for generations- something unique and special for every pair. Everyone at age 12 would develop a symbol that would represent their soulmate and the bond they shared, for Ann this had always been a problem she had been the first with a soul mark that was words which caused confusion for everyone who had seen her mark “I swear the cat doesn’t speak!” After all that first sentence could that bring on? Ann couldn’t fathom what how a situation like that would even happen.

After years of not finding her soulmate she had eventually stopped looking until she had all but forgotten about her strange soul mark and moved on with her life. Now out of college Ann had moved into an apartment building next to the dessert cafe where she worked.

Shaking her hair out of the messy bun she had to where for work Ann slide the key into her door when she heard a loud noise from her neighbors apartment next door followed by a loud shout. Worried Ann stepped over to knock on the door when the door cracked open upon her first knock she stepped through the door announcing herself “Hey! Uhm I’m your neighbor! I heard shouting is everything okay?”

Apparently the resident hadn’t heard her as the shouting which she now heard clearly as one sided arguing and meows?

“No! Morgana you can’t have more curry!”  
*Meoooow*  
“No! Morgana you heard the vet! He’ll kill me if I keep feeding it to you!”  
*mroooow*

Turning the corner she saw a tall man with black hair and slate gray eyes leaning back onto a counter an exasperated look on his lean face as he looked at a black cat that was currently facing him as it sat upon his kitchen counter.

Clearing her throat Ann watched as the man looked up alarmed at the sudden presence in his home and what flowed from his mouth shocked her 

“I swear the cat doesn’t speak!”

Ann’s mouth dropped as the man continued  
“It’s just that sometimes he acts smarter then he really should be! He can even open the fridge!”

Blinking Ann shook her head as he rambled on more clearly embarrassed. Watching as he took a deep breath before looking at her curiously “why are you in my apartment anyways?”  
Chuckling nervously Ann shuffled her feet before speaking  
“I heard a crash when I got home, so I came to check it out and make sure you were okay. I never expected for you to be arguing with a cat! Oh! I’m Ann by the way!”

Grinning he waved “I’m Ren! It’s nice to meet you neighbor” Ann stopped at the strange mark on his forearm one that looked like a strawberry crepe covered in chocolate syrup causing Ann to stare wide eyed as the syrup spelled out an “A.T” hastily Ann worked the sleeve of her red cardigan to show the words to Ren before stopped wide eyed realising just who was in front of her.

“You! You’re my soulmate! For years I had wondered when I would meet yo-!” Ann stopped mid sentence as an electric spark of warmth shot up her arm when Ren ran a finger over the dark letters emboldened on her arm.

Taking a shuddering breath Ann gave a watery smile up at the tall dark haired man

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for years! It’s nice to finally meet you Ren”


End file.
